


Keyframe

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: All That Glitters [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen, et tu Brute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Various moments in the life of Irene Belserion.





	1. Solitary Enchantments

It only took Irene mere moments to realize that her Ishgar heritage would always make her an outsider amongst the people of Alvarez.

The Spriggan were especially a cause for concern. There was always some competition. Irene's birthplace was a weakness that she would never be rid of. None could defeat her in an outright fight, except perhaps August, so they would try to use politics to achieve their aim.

Irene was completely and utterly alone. It did not matter; not really. Irene was not here to make friends. Those who she deemed worth her time were merely stepping stones on the path to achieving her goals.

Precautionary measures had to be taken.

The Emperor had taught her enchantment magic; now Irene was going to develop something new with it. Irene would create life. She was embracing a challenge, not a cry for help. 

A thought came upon her then. Meddling with magic to tamper with life or death was forbidden; it was the same action that caused the Emperor to be cursed by Ankhseram. Irene refused to fall prey to the same fate. What she was creating were illusions, not people; they were poor imitations of reality.

She would create them so that they would appear human to deceive those around them. This enchantment would allow Irene to play the game better. She would have insider information on various happenings in the capital and actions of the Spriggan. They would be illusions superimposed onto objects. But what? It would be better if the items had a practical purpose.

Swords, they would have to be expensive. After all, Irene was a Spriggan her political adversaries watched every move. The swords and the illusions they would take on would be reflections on her.

Unfortunately being part of such an elite group called for a certain amount of decorum; especially since the Spriggan served directly under the Emperor, at least when he was, _actually_ , in Alvarez.

* * *

Finally, Irene had found fitting vessels for her retainers. Two elegant swords, they were nothing a mere commoner could afford.

One was the color of Obsidian, while the other was Alabaster. Both shared intricate patterns on the blade. The swords mirrored each other, so would their personification's; there was a certain duality to it all.

Their creation would be a long process, admittedly, but now Irene could begin casting the magic that would realize the birth of magic that would subvert the laws of the gods themselves.

* * *

 Irene crafted identities to match each girl. They would not be very convincing illusions otherwise.

The alabaster sword became Juliet Sun; who was a bright as her namesake would suggest. Juliet had a cheerful disposition which was not only endearing to those around her but also an effective deceptive device. Her clumsiness helped as well; it made her appear as a ditz when she was so much more. Juliet was warm in a way Irene never was, even in her youth, which naturally inclined most to open up to her. People underestimated Juliet, so they spoke more freely around her.

The obsidian sword became Heine Lunasea; though it seemed as if her counterpart eclipsed her, Heine shone just as bright. Sharp and serious to a fault. Heine was a shadow. People did not see her, so she caught conversations that were not meant to be overheard. When her presence was known she was respectful; nothing more, the perfect soldier. 

* * *

 

The longer the girls accompanied her, the more they grew on Irene. She was fond of them, yes, but it was not some sentimental whim. They were valuable assets; landmarks of Irene's magical achievement.

Irene knew their value. She appreciated her handy work. There was nothing more to it.

If having them around brightened her day a bit. If their presence filled a vacant space in Irene's life; that was her business, and she would _never_  admit to caring. Irene would _never_ admit to weakness. It was not caring. Irene did not feel anything at all for the girls, no her creations. Why would she? Heine and Juliet were mere illusions. If their presence was enchanting, if it grasped Irene's attention for a moment, it was because it was their nature to be. Heine and Juliet were _only_  enchantments after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Irene creates Juliet and Heine out of loneliness. Which may seem ooc, but everybody needs somebody and honestly I don't think that the fact Irene has emotions detracts from the fact that basically everyone is expendable to her.


	2. You Break It, You Buy It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is confronted by the fact that she has created life and, surprisingly, finds herself less worried about divine retribution than the trouble her creations get up to.

Juliet and Heine were trouble. The three of them together made a perfect storm. Unsurprising given their roots.

Their antics certainly broke the tedium of Alvarez. There was a certain boredom that came with being unsurpassed. Irene was the best and would remain so regardless, but some competition would be more than welcome. August could match Irene. Of course, he would _have to agree_ to a duel and that would never happen.

Today was no different.

* * *

It had all started days before, Wahl and Dimaria, two of August's charges, decided that they were going to have a prank war. All sorts of mishaps had occured in the castle since. Items appeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye and the palace was laced with all manner of traps. What ensued for the majority of the palace's residents was pure mayhem.

Needless to say, the past few weeks were some of the most entertaining of Irene's life, she did nothing to discouraged their antics. They didn't involve Irene, so why bother, and the insolent brats knew better than to test her patience.

Juliet was a different story, she practically  _fed_ off of others energy, she was more than willing to indulge those brats. She gave them all manner of ideas. It didn't matter which side and half the time she drug Heine along with her.

All this was unbefitting of a Spriggan regardless of age, is probably what August would say if he knew, but he was away on an errand for the emperor. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

 The commotion began in the palace gardens. Irene was savoring her afternoon tea, while her two  _ch..c..creations, yes creations,_ regaled her on the various going ons and happenings of the palace.

The floral aroma wafted around. The birds sang the day was picturesque; if only for a moment.

Until something,  _someone_ , flew past Irene causing her tea to  _knock over._

 _Wahl,_ the insufferable brat, was sprawled in the small koi pond. "What the fuck?!" He accused someone over her shoulder.

Dimaria, of course, "You hurt Randi!" She accused and in the blink of an eye, they were beating the shit out of each other. They should be using magic. August must not be much of a teacher if their first inclination was to use their fists.

Juliet moved to get up and stop them; Irene held up her hand, "leave them to it." Juliet looked unsure,  _sympathetic even,_ which just wouldn't do. It could be addressed, a little, later; Juliet stayed seated. She wasn't completely broken just needed adjusting.

Heine, for her part, watched impassively.

Irene would have gotten involved if they had managed to mar her, in any way, but that was not the case; the tea had spilled on the ground, not Irene.

"Dima!" Brandish, August's favorite, with tears in her eyes tried to pull Dimeria off of Wahl, so now Dimaria was fighting with a handicap. It made for a more interesting spectacle, but it was pathetic. These children were meant to be Spriggan and what did they know? Perhaps if she enchanted them they would learn a lesson.

Irene never got her chance though; August swept into the garden he looked almost angry. Then his eyes landed on Irene and he became  _furious._

"Careful now, keep a frightful look on your face and it might stick. You wouldn't want to scare your pupils indefinitely," Irene goaded.

August seemed to remember himself at that. The children leapt to defend themselves.

"Dimaria threw me in the pond!" Wahl butted in first throwing an accusing look Dimaria's way.

"He hurt Randi!" Dimaria shot back, but she pleaded her case to August directly. Smart, she just might make a decent Spriggan yet.

"I could have short-circuited!"

"Bullshit!" Irene took it back letting anger get the best of her was the least intelligent move Dimaria could have made.

"Cease this at once! Leave, I will deal with you all later," they trailed out of the garden not looking much different than kicked dogs.

"You did nothing to stop this; the Emperor will be displeased." August gave Irene a pointed look.

"Not as disappointed once he hears of how the Calamity's pupils fight, I suspect," Irene spoke with a sly grin on her face.

At that August turned and left. Unfortunately, his composure didn't give anything away. Next time, Irene should encourage those antics. She could teach those Spriggan a thing or two and maybe then August would be furious enough to indulge her with a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be about Heine and Juliet breaking an expensive vase then it became this.  
> Additional headcanon, Irene's squad is like a super dysfunctional family. Irene loves them, but you will never hear her say it. Also, Dimaria and Brandish have cute nicknames for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, etc are appreciated.


End file.
